


Imperfect Dress

by Hieiko



Series: Celestial Princesses [6]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka keeps Michiru company while shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 23, "skipping lunch".

"Do you think this dress makes me look fat?"

Haruka rolled her eyes at Michiru's question. "No, it does not, because you aren't fat. What you are, however, is a woman trying on a dress that is the wrong size."

"This is the only size they have left!" Michiru turned away from the mirror to frown at her girlfriend. "I went on a diet for two weeks just to fit in this dress."

"A diet? You skipped meals, Michiru. That doesn't constitute a proper diet, and you know it."

Michiru sighed. "And here I thought I'd found the perfect dress for our concert."

"It's not the perfect dress if it doesn't fit you." Haruka slid into the changing stall beside Michiru, and shut the door. At Michiru's suddenly raised eyebrows, the blonde smirked. "Let's get you out of that dress."


End file.
